


all i want for christmas (is you)

by peachabalism



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cheesiness, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree Decorating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So too bad, a nice change from the angst, but i had christmas feels, i know christmas is a month away, there's only fluff in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachabalism/pseuds/peachabalism
Summary: There's Christmas tree decorating to be done but Daniel just wanted to kiss Seongwoo.





	all i want for christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Christmas is a month away. Unfortunately, my mind decided to fixate on Ongniel Christmas fluff soo... this is the end result I guess?

“Another one? You have got to be kidding me, Daniel.”

Seongwoo sighed at the sight of his boyfriend leaning against their kitchen doorway, a sprig of mistletoe hanging above him. Said boyfriend was grinning mischeviously, his bunny teeth on full display.

“Seongwoo~ Won’t you give your poor, neglected boyfriend a kiss?” Daniel pouted, adopting a kicked puppy expression.

It worked. Sure, it had been 2 years since they first started dating, and Seongwoo had seen that pout countless times before, but Seongwoo has never once succeeded in ignoring Daniel’s pouts (which caused an excessive misuse of it). In fact, Seongwoo’s favourite way to get rid of Daniel’s pout was to kiss it away (though, obviously, that was rather pointless when Daniel was pouting because Seongwoo refused to kiss him).

Sighing again, Seongwoo set down the Christmas decorations he had just dug out from the storeroom onto the coffee table and made his way over to Daniel, who was now beaming at him excitedly. Seongwoo could practically see Daniel’s non-existent tail wagging behind him.

“You overgrown puppy.” Seongwoo couldn’t hide the fond tone of his words, though, and neither could he stop the smile that took over his features (Jaehwan called it the Daniel smile because, according to Jaehwan, he always had that lovesick smile on whenever Daniel was in the near vicinity).

“C’mere.” Seongwoo tugged Daniel in for a soft kiss. It was just a mere press of their lips together, barely 5 seconds, before Seongwoo drew back and went back to his work without so much as another glance at Daniel (though he didn’t fail to notice how Daniel’s eyes had widened in surprise when Seongwoo had pulled away).

“Hyunggg…” Daniel whined, his pout back on as he gazed at Seongwoo, whose back was facing him as he started sorting out the Christmas decorations. “Hyung, that’s not fair…”

“What’s not fair?” Seongwoo adopted a faux innocent tone. “It’s supposed to be only one kiss, right?”

Daniel’s poutiness increased. “Well- yeah! But!!”

“But what?” Seongwoo turned to smirk at Daniel devilishly.

“Ahh hyung~” Seongwoo couldn’t help himself; it was so fun to tease Daniel – his reactions were just too cute and adorable, especially how he had turned into a pouting puppy that was now begging for affection. “You have to kiss me longer than that!”

“Since when was there such a rule?” Seongwoo quirked an eyebrow playfully at Daniel, who had slumped against the kitchen doorway and now resembled a sulking child.

“Well, there is now!” Daniel huffed, puffing up his cheeks childishly. “Now come over here and kiss me.”

“I would love to, but we need to finish decorating our Christmas tree by today, Niel-ah.” Seongwoo reminded him, picking out a bauble and making his way over to the tree to hang it.

“Then, after the tree is decorated, you’ll kiss me?” Daniel asked hopefully. Seongwoo could see the puppy eyes without even needing to turn around.

“Is that even a question you need to ask?” Seongwoo asked with a joking tone. “Be warned: after this, I’m going to smother you with so many kisses you’ll be begging for me to stop.”

“Ehhh~ But hyung I love your kisses too much to ever ask you to stop…” Daniel picked up the box of decorations and brought it over to where Seongwoo was, handing him a candy cane.

“Ah, our Nielie is so cheesy today!” Seongwoo shuddered playfully, accepting the candy cane and hanging it above the bauble from earlier.

“Only for you, Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel smiled, showcasing his cute bunny teeth again. Seongwoo’s inner fanboy swooned over how sweet Daniel was being while his brain screamed internally at how _cringeworthy_ Daniel’s words were.

Seongwoo turned to Daniel, about to poke fun at how cheesy and cliché his words were but was swiftly stopped by Daniel leaning in and stealing another kiss from him. Seongwoo’s eyes widened in surprise momentarily before he gave in and closed them, relaxing into the kiss.

Sensing that Seongwoo wasn’t going to resist, Daniel placed one of his hands behind Seongwoo’s neck to pull him in and deepen the kiss while the other reached up to caress Seongwoo’s cheek. Seongwoo’s hands subconsciously moved upwards to rest on Daniel’s shoulders.

Before the kiss could get too heated, Daniel pulled away from Seongwoo, who looked visibly dazed even as his eyes fluttered open once again. Seongwoo’s cheeks heated up and, in an attempt to distract Daniel from how flustered he was, he smacked Daniel’s arm playfully.

“Yah! I told you no kissing until we finish!” Seongwoo prayed Daniel wouldn’t notice the sudden pinking of his cheeks.

Daniel didn’t even have the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself. In fact, he grinned cheekily at Seongwoo. “Ah, but hyung, you kissed me back~”

 _That brat_. Seongwoo couldn’t even think of an argument to counter that because Daniel had stated the truth.

“S-shut up! No more kissing until we finish, okay! I mean it this time!”

“Whatever you say, hyung~”

(Seongwoo gave up trying to make Daniel stop after the third time so he settled for “rewarding” Daniel for every decoration he put up instead.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me or hmu on Twitter or my CC!
> 
> (Also, I'm in need of some Christmas prompts so feel free to drop them in my CC inbox! Fluff and angst are both welcome!)
> 
> Twitter - @takeherhoume
> 
> CuriousCat - @ongandkang
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~


End file.
